


[podfic] if a tree falls into a creek and no one is around to hear it, does it still screech like a pterodactyl?

by sunlightsymphony



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pouty Patrick, Prompt Fill, Smug David, hiking mishaps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28573629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlightsymphony/pseuds/sunlightsymphony
Summary: Patrick falls into a creek. David tries not to laugh as he helps him out.[Podfic of "if a tree falls into a creek and no one is around to hear it, does it still screech like a pterodactyl?" written by the_hodag]
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Team Chaotic Water Voiceteam Mystery Box Collection, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	[podfic] if a tree falls into a creek and no one is around to hear it, does it still screech like a pterodactyl?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [if a tree falls into a creek and no one is around to hear it, does it still screech like a pterodactyl?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25728718) by [the_hodag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_hodag/pseuds/the_hodag). 



**Text:** [if a tree falls into a creek and no one is around to hear it, does it still screech like a pterodactyl?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25728718)

**Author:** [the_hodag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_hodag)

**Reader:** [sunlightsymphony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlightsymphony)

**Length:** 2:46 

**Download:** [mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1FhWK46znX653qF3xAJDbpYCG1ccsohP3/view?usp=sharing) _(right click to save-as)_

**File size:** 2 MB (mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the_hodag for granting me permission to podfic this hilarious little gem of a story!
> 
> This podfic was recorded live in a Discord voice channel for the VoiceTeam Mystery Box 2020 challenge "Life of the Party." Thank you also to my live audience: RhetoricalQuestions, Amanita_Fierce, sonlali, Ravin, and oakleaf.


End file.
